Highschool DxD: Reborn
by FanFictionWriter1000
Summary: Noctis is a 18 year old Highschool boy. He is quiet, reserved, and wants nothing more than to have peace and quiet. But, all thats about to change when a chance encounter happens. Noctis's life is changed forever. For the good? Or for the worst?
1. Chapter 1

In a town called Kuoh Town was a school called Kuoh Academy. A school that was once an all girls school that got recently changed to co-ed. A boy with midnight blue hair, midnight eyes that stood at 5'11 was walking through the school gate's with people whispering about him, not that he minded of course.

A woman with long, crimson hair, teal eyes was watching the new student. "Who is he?" The crimson haired girl asked to her companion.

"That is the new student, Noctis" Her companion said in a strict voice. She had short black hair in a bob cut, with blue eyes. Her name is Sona Shitori, President of the Student Council.

"No last name?" the crimson girl asked to Sona, as she went over to the couch. "Nope, no records of him. Just that, his parents died when he was young. The parent's names were unidentified" Sona answered to her friend. "Why are you interested in him, Rias?" Sona questioned her friends motives.

"Just wanted to know why" the girl, Rias, said innocently. Sona pushed her glasses up and sighed. Sometimes Rias was to selfish for her own good.

Noctis moved to his homeroom class. The teacher noticed him and introduced him to the class, "Hello class, today we have a new student. Come in". Noctis walked in to the classroom.

"Hello my name is Noctis. I like people who don't bother me and reading" Noctis introduced himself to the class.

Some girl's screamed with joy, while the boys sent death glares and hateful comments. "Ok class settle down now. why don't you take a seat next to the window in the front row next to Ms. Gremory" the teacher said as Noctis took a seat.

Class was boring, as school usually is most of the time. Noctis was feeling Rias stealing glances at him. ' _Why is she staring at me? It is annoying and weird_ ' Noctis thought as she continue to stare at him. The bell rang shortly after. Noctis internally thanked whoever saved him and packed his things to go to lunch.

Noctis sat under a tree reading a book. Rias was watching from afar. "Ara Ara, looks like Rias is interested in the new student" a black haired girl said mischievously. The girl had long black hair tied up with a orange ribbon, violet eyes. Her name was Akeno Himaji.

"No, it is just that he is interesting. Something tells me he has great potential" Rias said with curious tone. Noctis finished reading his book and went to his class as soon as the bell rang. "Have Koneko watch him. Checkmate" Rias said as she moved her king piece.

"Aw, and here I thought I made it harder" Akeno said sadly while pouting. Rias smiled and took a shower. Noctis sat in class, all bored and tired. ' _When is class going to end?_ ' Noctis thought dreadfully. The bell rang soon after signaling the end of the day.

Noctis left class after he packed his stuff up and went towards his apartment that he rented. As he was walking towards the school gates he saw one of the Perverted Trio talking to a girl. The Perverted Trio was an infamous group of 3 most perverted boys on campus.

' _What is his name? Isaac? Ichiro?_ 'Noctis thought trying to remember the guys name because he didn't bother to before with his hand on his chin.

Noctis was walking while thinking. "Well, it was nice meeting you. Hope we have a good time, Issei-san!" The girl with the long hair said.

' _So, his name is Issei. Better remember that_ ' Noctis thought as he walked up to Issei. "Hey, who was the girl you were just talking to?" Noctis said getting Issei's attention.

"Oh, you are the new guy. Noctis, right?" Issei said with a thinking pose. "Yeah, why?" Noctis replied a little annoyed at being with a guy who doesn't know his name.

"Just wanted to be sure, and that girl was Yuuma Amano. She is my girlfriend that I can't wait to grope her Oppai!" Issei said with enthusiasm.

"Man, I can't believe that a guy like you was able to get a date with a girl. Wonder if the world has gone mad?" Noctis said while wondering outloud.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Issei yelled while waving his hands angrily. "Nothing, just that a perverrted weirdo that is the enemy of all woman get a date with a pretty, innnocent girl like that" Noctis said nonchalantly while Issei was weeping tears.

"Whatever" Noctis went to his apartment and put his stuff down. He began to make dinner for himself. He looked at a picture of his parents. The picture had a woman and a man whos, faces were not shown with a young Noctis.

' _Mother, Father_ ' Noctis thought as he looked at the picture. Noctis finished cooking his dinner and ate in silence. After, he ate dinner he went to take a shower then went to bed.

' _Another day, another year_ ' Noctis thought as he went to sleep peacefully.

Noctis woke up to a void. "Hello! Anyone here?" Noctis called out to anyone who was there. No reply came. ' _Huh, that is weird. Where is everybody?_ ' Noctis thought before he was teleported. A woman with gold hair and green eyes was in a house humming a tune.

 _Oh, where are you_

 _little mocking bird?_

 _Where have you gone?_

 _Please come back and sing_

 _your song._

The woman sang the song in a lovely tune. A crash caught her attention and then the scenes changed to her healing a man that had black hair and wore what looked like royal garbs. The scene ended with the man waking up.

Noctis woke up this time to his room. ' _Who was that? Why did that feel so familiar?_ ' Noctis thought as a rubbed his eyes. He felt wetness in his face. ' _Are these...tears?_ ' He saw that they were indeed tears. Noctis sighed and wiped his tears and then went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Noctis woke up the next morning, and got dressed. He still thought about that dream he had. ' _What was it? A sign? A telling of the future? Nah, that is way to crazy_ ' Noctis went to the kitchen ate a quick piece of toast and went on his was to school. on, his way he passed a graveyard. 2 old tombstones that were next to each other.

Noctis went up to them and pulled out some flowers, settling them on the grave. They read:

 _Here lies,_

 _2000-2014_

 _Died in an accident_

 _Loving Mother/Father_

 _"I hope you live a good life, son. I wish I could be there with you, but, I cannot. Please live a good life without me. I love you with all my heart. Listen to the mockingbird, it will guide you"_

Noctis then left to school, to get away from bad memories and not let people see the tears falling. At school, things were as lively as always. The Perverted Trio peeping on the Kendo Club, then getting beaten up. The girls whispering about the cute boys, the boys hating the other boys that were better than them. Noctis sighed as he walked passed the many students to go to his homeroom. He just hoped that Rias would not keep staring at him.

As he was on his way to homeroom he bumped into someone, knocking them over. "Sorry, I did not see where I was going!" Noctis saw it was one of the Perverted Trio, Issei. "Sorry, about that. I was lost in thought. Here, let me help you up" Noctis said as he held out his hand, while the girls were sending glares and yelling things like,

"Get away from him, you pervert!"

"Noctis, no! He will corrupt you!"

"Issei, you are so dead!"

"Thanks" Issei said as he took Noctis's hand, helping him up. A feeling of danger came when he felt his hand. Also, a shock emitted, making Noctis let go of his hand. ' _What was that?_ ' Noctis thought as he looked at his hand. A part of him, told Issei was a friend, another part told him Issei was an enemy and should go away, or, kill Issei. Issei seemed to be lost in thought as well.

' _What was that? I think it has to do with this Devil thing. Rias will tell me when I meet her_ ' Issei thought as the bell rang, signalling Homeroom has started. Noctis left and said, "Later!". He ran to Homeroom, to make sure he was not late. Noctis made it on time as the bell rang.

The teacher came in, and began the lesson. After about, what felt like 3 hours, the bell rang signalling lunch. Noctis packed his things and sat under the tree reading a book. A girl with white hair in a bob cut with 2 cat pins on either side, with hazel eyes was watching from afar.

Feeling like, someone was watching him, he turned around and just missed the girl as she hid somewhere. He frowned, turning around and took a nap. The girl went to the Old School building. Openeing the door, she went inside to see Rias, having tea.

"What did you learn about him, Koneko-chan?" Rias asked sipping her tea, made by Akeno. "I learned that there is something suspicious, other than that he seems to be like, a normal highschool student" the girl, Koneko, answered eating a cookie. Rias nodded and then asked, "What do you mean he is suspicious?".

"What I mean is, that he had a feeling that made me think he was an enemy, yet, I also felt him as an ally" Koneko explained. "Well, that is all. You may leave, Koneko-chan" Rias dismissed Koneko, who bowed and left.

Rias started thinking to herself, ' _Is he a Nephilim? Looks, like he is what I hoped for. I want him in my peerage. Sona, you better not get him before I do_ '. Rias smiled and then looked out the window at Noctis sleeping. Noctis woke up as soon as the bell rang and left for class. An image crossed his mind, a woman with blonde hair, green eyes that looked like emeralds, had six wings. A golden halo was above her head. As soon as the image came, it left. Noctis fel warmth and caring, he also felt, sadness. ' _Why am I feeling these feelings?_ ' Noctis shook his head and went to class. As he arrived, Rias came in and he felt a similar feeling as he did to Issei.

Class began and he started day dreaming, looking out the window. Rias kept stealing glances at him when he was not looking. The bell rang as, class had ended. Noctis packed his things and went home. It was peaceful night out as the sun was setting, bright orange, pink, and red hues with tint of purple were shown in the sky. As he was walking he heard a song.

 _Please come back to me,_

 _And sing your lovely song._

 _The trees are lonely without you there,_

 _and the flowers are wilting, waiting for_

 _you to return._

 _So, please come back to me,_

 _my little mockingbird._

Noctis felt like he heard the song leave as soon as it came. The song felt, and sounded sad. Like, someone was waiting for something to come back to them. Noctis sighed feeling a bit of tears rolling down his cheeks. Wiping them off, he continued his journey home. "Well, lookie here. This is the threat Kokabel wanted me to get rid of? Piece of cake. Can you die for me?" a voice said as it rambled about something. Noctis turned around, to see where the voice was and felt pain. He looked down and saw a light spear pierced his stomach. Noctis fell to the ground, blood pooling around his body.

* * *

 **Hello, FanFictionWriter1000, here! I now wrote chapter 2! Spoiler alert! Noctis does not get revived! But, he will not die, so don't worry! I will leave the rest as a surprise! Like, Favorite, and Follow! See, ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Pain, it hurt. His whole body felt like it was being ripped apart, flesh being torn and ripped while his bones were snapped in half and stabbed repeatedly.

It hurt, no, it was pure agony. Thousands of burning needles stabbed into his bones, burning them while his whole body was on fire. Blood pouring out, thick and red, a crimson river flowing.

They say when you have a near death experience that you will see the life flash before your eyes, all your memories of your life. That was what Noctis was seeing, his memories, not much of them though. All he knew was he had parents and that they left, leaving him to survive on his own.

Now here he was, slowly and painfully dying while accomplishing nothing. He wanted to know who his parents were, if he could find nothing, he then wanted to raise a normal family. Sadly, he couldn't. All those dreams, goals, were for nothing.

'I guess it ends here. Well, at least I had a decent life. Besides, no one will miss me.' Noctis thought, closing his eyes while his breath slowly stopped.

It stopped.

 **Pity, human. You had so much more that you could of done, instead you choose to die.**

A voice? No, it was too powerful to be a voice. It was pure power speaking through his mind. But who?

"What do you mean I don't have to die? I cant just not die, that person killed me!" Noctis said, he wondered who they were.

 **Ha, as if! You do not just die like that, you do have something left don't you? Your parents, human.**

The voice was right, he still wanted to find his parents and their reasons for abandoning him. "What of my parents, do you know them?" Noctis asked he voice. He felt something he had never felt before, Hope. Hope for the future, hope to meet his parents again.

 **Oh? I know everything. Your parents were a kin to a legend, human. But if you want to find out more, make a deal with me.**

"A deal? That is it?" Noctis felt nervous and excited. Though, could this voice be trusted? Was this a dream or reality? It was too good to be true.

 **That is all human. Make a deal with me and you will find all about your parents. But be warned, a harsh path lies a head of you if you choose to pursue your parents. Do you wish to live? Do you accept?**

Noctis hesitated. On one hand, he could live again and find out more about his past but on the other hand, he is trusting some voice no, something with his life by making a possibly dangerous deal. Was it worth it?

"I accept your deal." Noctis stated firmly. He heard the voice chuckle before he felt something, something that screamed dangerous before his mind went numb.

His heart beat once more.

* * *

"It seems that it is time once more. The board is set, players are ready, let us hope that this will not end like last time." Fate said. Others around her murmured in agreement.

"Seems that this one looks promising." Destiny chuckled s bit. Fate smiled, it was one of sadness. Destiny looked at the clock, a grand clock that acted as a seeing glass. The hand was striking to 12 o' 1. The first phase has begun.

"I wonder what's will become of the boy. He made a Sacred deal there, one that could end him." Fate shrugged, her mouth set in a frown at Destiny's comment.

"It was his choice, even if he made it with Voice." Fate said, her arms crossed on her chest.

Destiny frowned, a deal indeed. She looked at Fate Andy share details one thought with her;

They were nevertheless supposed to meet, the deal should have never happened.

The End was coming, this time, no one was safe.

* * *

Heaven, the Underworld, Earth trembled. A darkness was awakened. The past is going to be repeated, this time there was no stopping it.

He frowned. "It is happening again. We can only hope that they will not fail." She silently let tears fall down her face. "The game has to be played and one side must win. We cannot stop it, those are the law."

"That is not fair! We can try, we have to help them one way ore another, you know that. If we don't, the world will be destroyed." He yelled. She finally cried, hugging him while her tears flowed. They needed to win, they needed Hope.

Darkness will reign, Light will fall

A Fate like no other will be awaited 

Heroes will rise when the Sun and Moon cry

To win the game, one must find

To find is to loose, to loose is to find

Heroes must choose, will you stand or will fall?

A prophecy of some sorts. What awaits the world, what awaits these Heroes?

* * *

 _Oh little mocking bird_

 _How you sing so sad_

 _Why do you continue to sing_

 _Why are you sad_

 _Let me take those tears away_

It was the lullaby again, it was sad this time. Noctis remembered, a voice so soft and caring used to sing this. Whenever he was sad or feeling down, this song would appear and sing to him. He wanted to know, who was singing it.

Noctis woke up, eyes opening wide with a gasp. He looked down and saw his body free of blood and wounds. What the heck happened? Was it all a dream? Noctis got out of bed, running to look for a calendar before the mirror caught his attention.

Staring at him was not a reflection, but a creature from the underworld. He remembered it. The deal.

 **Hello**

* * *

 **How was that? I feel like I just put a lot of random nonsense into this chapter, so sorry about that. I just can't write more than a thousand words, how lame am I? Anyways, hope you enjoyed! It has been a long time, very long time. I just ran out of ideas and stopped. Sorry, I will try to update. Until next time~!**


End file.
